Amnesia
by Viziela
Summary: (Re-upload wattpad. Pairing Okikagu) Aku yakin aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Gadis jingga dengan manik biru dan jaket kelinci itu. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dalam sebuah kafe. Tetapi kenapa hatiku berkata aku sangat merindukan sosoknya?


_Gintama Okikagu : Hideaki Sorachi_

_Original Story : Viziela_

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya. Gadis berpakaian cheongsam merah, hampir senada dengan rambutnya yang berwarna jingga. Memiliki manik biru yang kelewat indah yang kurasa bisa mengalihkan duniaku sejenak.

Aku yakin dengan satu hal ini. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku melihat gadis berambut jingga dengan manik biru ini. Gadis dengan kecantikan unik yang ia miliki. Ya, baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya. Aku yakin akan hal itu.

Tetapi kenapa hatiku terasa berbeda?

Berdebar, sesak, sakit dengan perasaan kesedihan yang tidak berkata ... aku merindukannya. Sudut hatiku berbisik, akhirnya aku dapat melihatnya kembali.

Karena perasaan aneh itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memperhatikannya secara diam-diam.

Aku bertemu dengannya dalam sebuah kafe yang sering kukunjungi. Kafe buku. Di mana kau bisa membaca buku-buku yang disediakan dalam kafe itu, ditemani dengan kudapan dan secangkir minuman. Kafe ini terkesan sederhana, bergaya piano dari lagu-lagu lama mengalun indah dan lembut dalam kafe ini, diiputar dari piringan hitam yang diletakkan dengan rak buku. Menambah kenikmatan tersendiri disaat membaca buku dan menikmati makanan.

Dulu kafe ini cukup ramai. Tetapi di saat orang-orang lebih menyukai hal-hal yang berbau keren dan bergaya mereka lebih memilih mengunjungi kafe yang sesuai dengan selera anak muda. Terlebih kafe ini tidak memiliki sistem _wifi_. Dan akhirnya kafe ini hanya dikunjungi oleh segelintir orang. Orang-orang yang menyukai ketenangan sepertiku. Di mana kau bisa menulis sesukaku. Aku seorang penulis, di samping pekerjaanku yang sebagai guru. Aku menulis apapun yang kusukai.

Tetapi karena kesibukanku, sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi kafe ini. Aku bisa mengunjungi kafe ini kembali di suatu malam yang tenang dan indah dalam pertengahan musim semi.

Sakata Gintoki. Pria pemilik kafe yang sering kupanggil _danna _menyambutku hangat . Bertanya ada angin apa yang membuatku akhirnya mengunjungi kafenya setelah sekian lama tidak berkunjung? Aku hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi pertanyaannya. Dan pada malam itulah aku melihatnya. Malam di mana langit tampak indah dengan bulan dan bintangnya, malam yang cukup dingin mengingat sore tadi gerimis turun mengguyur bumi, malam dalam pertengahan musim semi.

Ia datang sendirian ke kafe ini. Memilih duduk di dekat rak buku dan bersebelahan dengan jendela, membuat posisinya sedikit tersembunyi. Ah ... padahal itu tempat favoriku. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia yang pertama kali datang, maka aku pun memilih kursi lain, kursi yang cukup dekat dengannya membuat aku dapat melihatnya.

Aku tidak tahu namanya. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku baru pertama kali ini melihatnya? Tetapi entah kenapa ia seeprti memiliki magnet tersendiri yang membuatku memilih untuk diam-diam memperhatikannya. Ia mengenakan jaket berkepala kelinci lucu. Seperti anak-anak saja, padahal sepertinya ia hanya 4 atau 5 tahun lebih muda dariku yang berumur 28 tahun.

Sepuluh menit aku datang berkunjung ke kafe. Ia mendadak bangkit berdiri, keluar dari kafe tanpa berkata apa-apa setelah meninggalkan selembar uang dekat dengan cangkir minuman miliknya yang tersisa separuh. _Danna _bahkan tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat ia pergi. Aku hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Karena beberapa pelanggan memang ada yang seperti itu, meninggalkan uang di atas meja untuk membayar pesanannya._ Danna _adalah pria naif yang percaya dengan kejujuran pelanggannya. Dan untunglah ia tidak pernah rugi besar, meskipun ada beberapa pelanggan yang iseng dengan menaruh uang yang kurang dengan harga. Meskipun begitu ada juga pelanggan yang berbaik hati meninggalkan uang berlebih untuk_ danna._

Mendadak perasaan tak nyaman hinggap dalam diriku saat ia pergi.

Ada apa denganku?

* * *

Sejak saat itulah aku memutusakan untuk rutin mengunjungi kafe setiap hari. Membuat aku bisa terus bertemu dengannya. Bila kalian menyebut aku penguntit, kupikir itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karena bukankah aku hanya memperhatikannya saat aku berada di kafe? Selebihnya aku tidak tahu ia berada di mana.

Beberapa hari setelah kali pertama aku melihatnya. Aku akhirnya tahu beberapa hal tentangnya. Ia selalu duduk di dekat rak bersebelahan dengan jendela, tempat faforiku dulu. Mengenakan jaket berkepala kelinci dengan warna berbeda-beda, dan tas tangan berbentuk kelinci. Duduk melamun sambil berpangku tangan. Hanya memesan secangkir minuman. Selalu meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja tanpa pernah membayar langsung ke _danna._ Dan ia selalu pergi setelah aku berada di kafe ini selama sepuluh menit. Membuat aku tidak pernah memandanginya dalam waktu yang lama.

Dan satu lagi, ia selalu datang tiap malam. Pernah aku mengunjungi kafe seharian, dan ia tidak kunjung datang. Hanya saat malamlah ia datang. Bahkan di saat hujan sekalipun ia tetap datang sambil mengenakan jas hujannya yang juga bercorak kelinci.

Aneh. Apa ia memiliki kesibukan yang sangat padat sehingga hanya bisa bersantai di malam hari?

Mengenai gadis misterius berambut jingga ini aku tidak pernah membicarakannya dengan siapa pun. Bahkan terhadap _danna_ sekalipun. Meskipun aku merasa sangat penasaran tentang gadis ini, tak jarang hatiku merasa tergelitik untuk bertanya kepada d_anna._ Tetapi aku selalu menahannya.

Melihatnya dan memperhatikannya sudah menjadi rutinitas keseharianku belakangan ini. Dua minggu aku melakukan kegiatan aneh ini. _Danna _bahkan merasa bingung sendiri, kenapa aku rajin sekali datang ke kafenya di waktu malam?

Tetapi aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya.

* * *

Dua minggu aku memperhatikannya membuatku tidak yakin untuk terus menahan hasrat penasaranku. Kenapa aku merasakan emosi berbeda tiap melihatnya?  
Aku lalu memutuskan untuk mencari tahu akan perasaan anehku.

Hal itu terjadi di suatu malam. Seperti biasa, ia pergi keluar dari kafe, meletakkan uangnya di atas meja ketika aku baru berada di kafe selama sepuluh menit. Aku lalu bergegas mengikutinya, meninggalkan pai apel pesananku yang tinggal separuh, membayar makananku kepada _danna. _Kemudian mengikutinya.

Gadis itu memasuki taman yang dekat dengan kafe milik _danna._ Ia berdiri di dekat kolam air mancur yang dibatasi dengan pagar kecil di sekelilingnya. Pandangan gadis itu lurus ke depan seperti tengan memperhatikan kucuran air mancur di kolam itu. Manik birunya tampak berbinar, tersorot oleh cahaya lampu taman. Aku menelan ludahku merasa bingung sendiri.

Sekarang aku harus melakukan apa? Mulutku terbuka tapi aku tidak tahu kalimat seperti apa yang bisa kukeluarkan. Kami tidak mengenal satu sama lain, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Tujuanku adalah ingin berkenalan dengannya untuk mencari tahu kenapa aku merasakan keanehan pada diriku tiap melihatnya?

Di tengah kebimbanganku untuk menyapanya mendadak gadis itu membalikkan badannya seakan sadar kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Pandangan kami saling bertemu. Ia tampak terkejut.

"Sougo?

Huh?

Ia mengenalku?

* * *

Kagura.

Gadis misterius berambut jingga dengan manik biru dan jaket kelinci itu bernama Kagura.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku. Saat kutanya ia berkata, "Ah ... tentu saja kau tidak mengingatku.

"Kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia tersenyum. Membalas, "Menurutmu?"

Ia tampak seperti menyimapn sesuatu. Aku dapat menangkap sorot terluka dalam manik birunya. Aku ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tetapi aku menahan diri. Lagipula tampaknya ia tak ingin banyak bicara. Saat itulah aku menanyakan namanya.

"Kagura Yato."

"Namamu indah," komentarku.

"Ah ... komentarmu sama persis seperti saat itu." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya ya? Jelas saja, itu sudah lama terjadi. Dan sudah banyak yang terjadi."

"Bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana pertemuan kita dulu?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Seperti masalah ini. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Anggaplah kita baru pertama kali bertemu."

Karena itulah aku tidak pernah menanyakan masalah yang sama terhadapnya. Mengenai pertemuan kita dulu dan kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku. Aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Meskipun aku penasaran. Meskipun aku sangat heran.

Kenapa aku seolah sangat mengenal gadis ini ketika tahu namanya?

Kagura. Gadis jingga dengan manik biru dan jaket kelinci. Sebenarnya seberapa misteriusnya dirimu?

* * *

Sejak saat itulah aku bisa mengobrol dengannya. Tiap ia keluar dari kafe dalam kunjungannya yang biasanya, aku pun ikut keluar dari kafe. Dan kami mengobrol berdua, berdiri di dekat kolam di bawah langit malam.

"Kau suka kelinci?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena kau selalu memakai jaket kelinci."

"Ya. Aku suka kelinci."

"Tidak heran. Kau menggemaskan."

Ia terbahak saat aku berkata seperti itu."Apa ini? Sougo menggodaku? Sautu hal langka mengetahui seorang Okita Sougo bisa seperti ini."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau mengatakannya seolah kau sudah sangat mengenalku."

"Aku memang sangat mengenalmu." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Tidak. Lebih tepatnya kita sangat mengenal satu sama lain."

Kami sering bercakap-cakap, membahas topik yang menurut kami menyenangkan. Tetapi tiap aku menyinggung tentang masa lalu kami ia selalu berkilah, berusaha mengganti topik.

Aku penasaran.

Kenapa ia tidak mau membahas masa lalu kami? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Huh?"

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Baru sebulan kita dekat. Tapi aku serius menyukaimu. Kau tahu? Aku sering memperhatikanmu sebelum kita saling mengobrol seperti sekarang ini."

Ia tersenyum, sekilas kudapati manik birunya tampak berkaca-kaca terharu. Tetapi ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku bahagia, sangat," ucapnya lirih. Jemari mungilnya meremas jaket kelinci yang dikenakan. "Perasaanmu sama seperti dulu ya."

"Apa dulu juga aku pernah mengatakan suka kepadamu?"

Kagura tertawa pelan, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku."

Ah ... lagi-lagi ia mengalihkan pertanyaanku.

"Kau mau menerimaku?"

Ia menggeleng, membuat separuh jiwaku seolah lenyap tak bersisa dan jarum-jarum tak kasat mata seakan menghujam hatiku.

"Kita seperti ini saja. Aku takut, kalau kita saling menjalin cinta, luka lama akan terbuka kembali."

"Tapi ... bukankah aku tidak ingat apapun tentangmu?"

"Ya itu benar. Tapi aku takut, kau akan menjauh kembali ketika kau merasakan lagi luka lama itu."

"Lalu apa kau akan menjauh dariku? Setelah aku menyukaimu?"

"Tidak. Mungkin ini terdengar egois. Tapi maukah kau terus menemaniku setiap malam? Berbincang hangat di depan kolam seperti sekarang ini?"

Tanpa ragu aku menyetujui permintaannya. Memang aku sudah ditolak olehnya. Tetapi mendapati kenyataan kalau ia masih ingin dekat denganku mau tidak mau membuatku merasa bahagia.

Suatu saat aku mungkin bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta denganku.

* * *

_"Danna_ bagaimana caranya mendapatkan wanita yang kau sukai?" tanyaku suatu hari kepada Sakata Gintoki.

Saat itu aku datang berkunjung ke kafe di siang hari. Kafe tidak dalam keadaan ramai sehingga aku bisa mengobrol dengan pria berambut silver ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Seharusnya kau bertanya kepada kakak iparmu," dengus _ danna._

Aku berdecak. Mana mungkin aku bertanya kepada Hijikata, pria yang tidak akan pernah kuanggap sebagai kakak iparku.

"Tunggu, kau tadi bilang apa Okita-kun? Kau menyukai seseorang?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Pria berambut silver itu terkekeh melihat anggukanku.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau tertarik dengan wanita lain."

"Wanita lain? Apa maksudnya? Apa aku pernah jatuh cinta? Seingatku Kaguralah yang pertama kali membuatku tertarik. Memang aneh, di umurku yang beranjak 28 tahun hanya satu orang wanita yang membuatku terpesona. Dan wanita itu adalah wanita yang baru kukenal.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia pelanggan kafe ini."

"Hah? Pelangganku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dia datang setiap malam_ danna. _Duduk di dekat jendela dan rak buku. Selalu memesan hanya secangkir minuman setiap harinya dan mengenakan jaket kelinci."

Aku mengerutkan keningku karena _danna _ menatapku bingung.

Kenapa?

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kagura."

Pria itu semakin terkejut saat mendengar jawabanku. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Okita-kun jangan bercanda."

"Apa yang bisa dibercandakan dalam hal ini?"

Ia menghela napas, menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Lalu menatapku penuh selidik.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Berambut jingga dan bermata biru."

Mendadak _danna _mencengkram kedua pundakku. Mata ikan matinya menatapku horor.

* * *

Aku berlari tergesa-gesa menuju taman kecil dekat dengan kafe milik _danna_. Wajahku pucat pasi, jantungku berdegup cepat dan tubuhku berkeringat dingin.

Semuanya terjawab sudah. Aku akhirnya tahu siapa dia. Aku akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban siapa Kagura di masa laluku.

Kami memang pernah bertemu, dulu di masa laluku. Dan sudah sedari dulu aku mencintainya. Dan aku ... setelah sekian lama melupakannya begitu saja.

Aku berhenti berlari saat aku melihatnya, mendapatinya berdiri di tempat biasa. Ini sudah malam hari. Mendengar penjelasan _ danna_ yang panjang membuat aku tidak sadar kalau siang sudah berganti malam.

Aku menelan ludahku. Rasa gugup kian membesar. Tetapi perasaan sedih dan sesak lebih mendominasiku. Ia berdiri di sana, menatap kolam. Berada di tempat kami kencan untuk pertama kalinya.

Ya, lima tahun di taman ini dalam pertengahan musim semi aku menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"China ...," panggilku pelan. Menyebut panggilan sayangku dulu untuknya.

Ia menoleh, tersenyum. Senyum yang tampak pedih, membuat hatiku teriris.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatnya."

Aku kembali menelan ludah, melangkah makin mendekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya tentang bagaimana dulu kita dulu?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih. Bahkan sekarang di saat kau tahu masa lalu kita kau menahan tangismu."

"Dan kau menangis lebih dulu china. Tidak. Maksudku semenjak kau muncul lagi di hadapanku kau sudah menangis sedari dulu."

Aku menundukkan wajah, mataku tertutup rapat dan aku menarik napas panjang. Berusaha menahan embun.

"Maaflkan aku karena melupakanmu."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula kau melupakanku karena kecelakaan itu bukan?"

"Tapi ... kau juga ikut dalam kecelakaan itu. Karena aku ... kau ..."

Tanganku terulur, hendak menyentuhnya. Tetapi Kagura berkelit, menyingkir, menolak untuk kusentuh.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

"Kenapa?"

"Percuma saja. Karena kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku. Tanganmu seperti menggapai angin."

Ah ... benar. Kenyataan itu semakin membuatku sakit. Kulihat manik birunya berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku yang muncul kembali di hadapanmu. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Aku mengganggumu bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku bahagia. Berkatmu yang muncul kembali, ingatanku tentangmu terbuka lagi."

"Bukankah lebih baik kau tidak usah mengingatku?"

"Kau tahu china? Semenjak kecelakaan itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Dan saat memori tentangmu muncul kembali aku merasa bahagia. Memang sakit mengingat kita tidak bisa seperrti dulu lagi. Tetapi kenangan tentangmu adalah kenangan terindah."

Setelah berucap seperti itu air mata mengalir lembut membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Sou ... go."

"Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melupakanmu china."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku hendak menyentuhnya, menghapus air matanya. Tetapi aku tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Ia benar, aku seperti menyentuh angin. Baru kusadari selama ini ... semenjak kami bertemu kembali ... aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya.

Dan memang pada kenyataannya Kagura tidak akan pernah bisa disentuh lagi. Selamanya.

"Terimakasih. Mendengar kau yang masih mencintaiku aku merasa bahagia."

Ia membentangkan tangannya, memelukku. Meskipun aku tidak merasakan apapun dari pelukannya, aku tersenyum tipis menahan perih melihat Kagura yang menangis. Kedua mataku terpejam, seakan menikmati pelukan kosong yang dilakukan kami berdua.

Lalu ketika aku membuka mata, aku tidak melihatnya. Ia sudah lenyap dalam pandanganku. Sebagai gantinya berpuluh kunang-kunang terbang disekitarku. Memenuhi taman ini.

Aku menundukkan wajah, menutup kedua mataku serapat mungkin.

Menangis dalam diam.

_'Kau tahu china? Kenangan tentangmu adalah kenangan terindah dalam hiduoku. Terimakasih karena kau muncul kembali di hadapanku. Membuat diriku yang hilang ingatan ini bisa kembali mengingatmu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."_

**_FIN_**


End file.
